Power tools, such as circular saws, that have a high-speed brushless motor (electrically commutated motor) as the rotational drive source are currently available in the marketplace. For example, Makita Corporation, the Applicant of the present invention, currently sells a circular saw that is driven by a motor capable of rotating at approximately 25,000-30,000 revolutions per minute (rpm).